Percell meets someone new
by PFCMegan
Summary: My newest chapter get's a little more intimate, so hold onto your shorts! lol I hope you like it! Don't forget to read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Percell stood, leaning against the outside of the squad's hootch when a helicopter full of newbie's came in. All of them scurried off, but soon were met by Sergeant Anderson. All stood at attention except one man who held his hate as the helicopter flew off and then began wandering around.  
Danny walked over to the newbie and asked, "You lost?"  
The newbie whirled around and said, "Yeah, I'm looking for.Colonel Brewster's office." The newbie removed his hat and long, blonde hair fell out around her shoulders and down her back.  
Percell stopped in his tracks and mouth wide exclaimed, "You're. You're a.women!"  
The newbie looked down, then looked at Danny, "By Damn, I am! I'm Beth, you are?"  
Danny chuckled, extended his hand, and said, "I'm corporal Daniel Percell, people call me Percell. I'll show you to Brewster's office.  
Beth shook his hand and followed him to Colonel Brewster's office."  
Percell handed Beth her bag and smiled at her. "Thanks." She walked into the office and set her bag down by the door, then stood in front of the officer's desk. "Reporter Beth Black, reporting, sir."  
Colonel Brewster turned and his jaw dropped. "Welcome, I guess I didn't realize that you were a woman."  
"That seems to be the majority of the knowledge around this place. A Corporal Percell felt the same way when he found out that I had long hair, and boobs." Colonel Brewster laughed. "Sir, where is my hootch? I really need some rest and a long hot shower.  
"Sure, our base is very packed, so you will be staying with Lieutenant Goldman's squad. You will be staying with all men, it's the best I could do. The men will be on strict discipline. They know to keep hands off." Colonel Brewster stopped at a hootch, "This is your place. Good Luck." Beth stood outside the hootch, looking at the building. Beth stood outside and listened. "Did you hear? We gotta share the hootch with a reporter." Ruiz complained. "Yeah, Ru, we've been here forever, we shouldn't have to share with a damn reporter." Taylor remarked. Outside Beth whispered, " I can't believe I'm going to be living with a group of men." Slowly she reached for the handle and pulled it open. Beth stepped inside the hootch and four pairs of eyes looked at her. "Heloo, I'm..."  
"Beth." Percell finished as he got up and walked toward her. "Why are ya here?"  
"Oh, God, why is he here and why am I stuck in the same hootch as him, Damn." Beth though to herself.  
"I'm going to be staying here, because there isn't any room left anywhere else. Where can I sleep?"  
Taylor sat up on his bed and mumbeld, "Over there." He pointed to a bunk across the room from Percell's.  
Beth walked over to the bed and threw herself upon it. The pillowcase smelled and the blanket reeked. Beth rolled off onto the floor. "Girl, you ain't very smart for being a reporter." Ruiz quipped and Taylor frowned. She glared at him.  
"Shut up, buddy. This bed reeks, don't you gusy do laundry around this joint?"  
Taylor laughed and looked at her. "That's the bed we use if one of us gets sick.  
Beth wrinkled her nose and began tearing the bed apart. "Well fine then, you lazy asses. I'm going to go wash my bedding."  
Arms full, Beth walked out the door and almost plowed into a soldier, but kept going. She walked a few yards and was tripped. "What the hell?" She screamed as she fell hard to the ground. Four soldiers stood laughing. 


	2. Chapter two

Part 2: "Excuse me, soldiers." Beth bent over and picked up the blankets, but he butt was pinched. "Knock it off!"  
Suddenly, from behind her she heard a voice, "Gentlemen, is there a problem here?" She looked up into a pair of brown eyes. "No, Lt. There's no problem, just havin' a little fun with the FNG." A soldier said.  
Mckay reached down and helped Beth up. "Leave her alone, alright guys, she ain't for you to be messin' around with."  
"Thank you." Beth said as she stared at a very gorgeous face.  
"No problem, you have anymore problems come find Lieutenant John Mckay. At your service night and day." He said as he smiled at the beautiful blonde women standing in from of him. "You are?"  
Beth smiled at him and then replied, "I'm Beth Black, the new reporter. You're kinda cute for being a grunt."  
"Sorry, no grunt here. I'm a chopper jock. Where are you headed with your sheets?"  
Beth looked at the dirty pile. "I'm going to wash them. They stink really bad. The guys in my hootch don't clean much of anything it seems."  
Mckay picked up the load of sheets and asked, "Would you like some help? I'm not sure where you intend to wash them, the laundry room is closed down, but I could help."  
"I was going to use the shower, then hang 'em over the wall." She explained smiling at him.  
"Hey, Lt. Have you seen Sarge? We need to see about passes for tonight." Taylor asked as he walked up with Percell, Ruiz, and Doc.  
"No guys, I haven't." Mckay looked at his watch, "Oh, hey Ruiz, Percell, will you show Beth where the shower ir, help her with the laundry and make sure no guys bother her?"  
Ruiz looked at Percell and Percell smiled. "Yessir." Percell took the sheets from Mckay and motioned for Beth to follow him and Ruiz. Mckay started walking with Taylor and Doc when he heard, "Nice meeting you Mckay." **** "Here's the shower, chica." Ruiz said as he looked at Beth. "Si, mucho gracies, amigo." Beth replied.  
"Tu hablas en espanol?"  
"Un poco." Beth said and smiled, knowing she had just made a friend. "You guys mind speakin' in English." Percell said, annoyed Beth and Ruiz were bonding. "Me and Ru will wash them for you. We're used to the guys around here." "Percell, I'll help. Naked guys don't bother me, 'specially if they're cute." Beth smiled to herself when she saw Percell give Ruiz a nudge. "Now you two on the otherhand, might make me gag, or even puke." Percell frowed. "Now what in the hell is that supposed to mean. We're good looking." Beth stuck her head out from behind one of the sheets, looked at Ruiz and asked, "Is he always this uptight?" Ruiz laughed and Beth glanced at Percell. "I'm kiddin'! You guys are both cute, especially you Percell." Ruiz laughed as both of the blushed. *** Percell sat down with an arm load of beers. "Beth, I forgot to tell you, you're supposed to meet Lieutenant Goldman and Sergeant Anderson. "Oh, where would I find them and do they know I'm a woman?" "No, they don't!" "But we do know! Taylor, why you lookin' so down?" Sarge asked. Beth stood up and looked at the man standing behind her. "Hello, Sargaent. I'll be traveling with your squad, and am I sharing their hootch. Shall we talk, Sargaent and go find your Lieutenant." "Yes, ma'am." Beth followed Anderson out of the bar. When Beth caught up with Anderson and asked, "Taylor has a problem with me, doesn't he? He makes me feel so unwelcome." "Well, ma'am." "Beth, please, call me Beth." Anderson gulped, "Alright, Beth. Taylor has a problem with change and he definitely doesn't like the idea of women being in the 'Nam. He's already lost one woman because of the Army." "Really?" She asked as the continued walking. "Is there anything I can do to make him accept me any easier?" "Be nice, buy 'em a couple of beers and give him time to adjust." Anderson stopped in from of a lighted hootch. He opened the door and motioned for Beth to go in. Beth stepped into the room and looked around. In the left corner there was a bed, a bed on the right side, and blanket leather chair with a footstool. The right side of the room was very neat, but the left had dirty shirts and fatigues and laying all over the bed and floor. She looked to the right of where she was standing and saw a wooden desk. "Lieutenant Goldman?" He stood up and shook Beth's hand, "Yes, I'm Goldman." She let go of his hand and said, "I'm Beth Black and the new reporter and will be with you and your squad until further notice." "Yes, that is what I have been told. Sargaent, does she have a place to sleep? I know the base is packed, that's why I'm sharin' my room with a chopper jock." Anderson nodded and stepped further into the room. "If you have any problems, ma'am just come to me. If anymore men come into your hootch, let me know, and you can stay here."  
She glanced at Anderson, then at Goldman. "Thanks, you guys are making' me feel so welcome. It's nice to know I got assigned to a good squad. My treat guys, let's go back to the club and get a couple of beers." They both nodded. **** "Alright, Lieutenant Goldman, Sargaent Anderson, here are your beers. Enjoy. I'm going over by Taylor, try'n get him on my good side." Goldman nodded and started talking to Anderson about tomorrow's mission. Beth went back to the bar and got four beers and a soda, then walked over to where the guy's were. "Taylor, you wanna beer? My treat?" He looked up as he turned, Beth smiled and took the beer. "Thanks. You might not be too bad if you can keep from rollin' off the bed." Beth looked at him and smiled. "Doc, Ruiz, Percell, y'all want another beer?" They all said thanks and Percell told her to pull up a chair. A few minutes later Beth looked at Percell and he looked are her, "Percell, you wanna go play the jukebox?"  
He nodded and they both got up and made their way over to it. Taylord looked at the two leaving, then said, "I think those two would be good together."  
Percell and Beth came back to the table and stood there, and soon a slow country song started playing that Percell had chosen. He looked at Beth and asked, "You wanna dance?" Beth took his hand and smiled. He led her onto the dance floor and took her into his arms.  
"Percell?" Beth asked.  
"Yeah, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I just want you to know that comment I made about you guys makin' me puke was only a joke."  
Percell nodded his head and pulled her closer, and whispered into her ear, "You're beautiful, my little cowgirl." Beth didn't respond, she just wrapped her arms around his neck tighter and took in the scent of him. *** Anderson walked up to the table and said, "Well ladies, ain't it 'bout time for y'all to turn in?" Everyone groaned, taking last gulps of the beer, and slowly got up and made their ways to the jeep and back to the hootch, *** All the men were in the barracks, lying on their own cots and Beth came in with her pajamas on and Taylor looked at her and said, "Are you weird or somethin'? No on wears stuff like that around here, just sleep in you're underclothes." Beth uttered, "Taylor, I just took a nice shower and smell good. Under no circumstances am I going to put dirty, smelly fatigues on." Beth folded her dirty clothes and set them alongside the bottom of her bed. "Hey guys, what time do we leave tomorrow?" Ruiz looked at her and asked, "What do ya mean we? Hey girl, you don't think you're comin' with us in the bush, do you?" Beth turned and faced the guys and exclaimed, "I mean 'we' as in all of us in this room. Taylor got off his bed and walked over to her. "There is no way in hell that you are coming with us! That's just dumb." "How else am I supposed to get my stories? Listen to you all tell me? No way, I'm going to see it first hand." Beth growled, "Just wait!" and ran out the door towards Goldman's hootch. She ran with her pajamas and matching red slippers on, and when she reached his hootch she yanked open the door. "Lieutenant Goldman, sir. I have a complaint and question, sir." Also I'm sorry to bother you, but this is important. Goldman rolled over and flipped the light on. He got ip out of his bed, and stood only in his boxers. "What is it?" "Beth, is that you?" She looked to the other side and saw Mckay laying on his bed. "Who else would it be?" Beth snapped. "Sir, do I get to go with you and your men on this mission?" She planted her fists firmly on her hips. Gold raked his fingers through his hair. "Why do you want to know at this hour?" "Because Taylor said that there was no way that I was going with tomorrow. I'm supposed to write stories and I need to see things first hand. Didn't Colonel Brewster tell you that I was supposed to go with?" Goldman sighed heavily and Mckay smiled, quite amused. He could tell that Beth would get her way. "Of course he did, but Anderson told you about Taylor. He doesn't like the idea of women in the 'Nam." She sighed and walked over to Mckay, "Well, I'm here to do my job, not stand around, because some guy has a bad feeling about women being in Vietnam." She sat down on Mckay's bed next to him. "Listen, I'll make a deal. I won't precisely go on the mission. I'll just ride on the chopper, get a feel for that first. Make everybody happy. Goodnight." She walked across the base and then opened the door to her hootch. "Listen Taylor, you better be damn happy, I'm not going on the mission tomorrow. I'm ridin' in the chopper." She crawled into bed, pulled the covers around her and tears streamed down her face. "I hate this place," she whispered. A sob escaped her throat and Percell heard it. Beth laid there for a few minutes, until she though everyone was sleeping, then slowly got out of bed and went outside and sat on a wooden crate. The tears wouldn't stop falling. Before Beth knew it, Percell came out and sat next to her. "I hate this place." Percell took her hand and held it tight. "We all hate this place." Beth shook her head no. "This place is awful for everyone, but I don't get treated like an equal. I really wanna go on that mission tomorrow." He looked at her and said, "It would make Taylor happy if you didn't this one time, next time, come. If you don't want to do it for Taylor, do it for me?" "Alright. Let's go back inside you need your sleep." *** Beth kept her promise not to go on the mission, but she did ride in the helicopter. She yelled over to Taylor, "I'm not going on this mission just to make you happy!" Taylor looked at her, then tried to scoot closer to her. "Thanks. I just had a bad feeling about you comin' on this one." Zeke looked at Taylor and exclaimed, "Why Taylor, I never knew you cared." Taylor and Zeke both laughed. The chopper barely touched the ground and the men began jumping off. "Good luck!" She screamed, then the bird was lifted off the ground. Beth leaned against a wall in the chopper and looked out the side doors. Then her attention was averted to the door gunner closest to her as he began firing. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what Percell was doing. *** 


	3. chapter 3

Percell and Ruiz crept along the ground making their way to the cover of trees. Doc, Anderson, and Taylor were to the left of Percell and Ruiz, slowly making their way to the trees and Myron Goldman was between the two groups. ***  
The co-pilot of the chopper handed Beth a headset. She nodded her head and took it. "Beth, to talk, push in the button." Mckay instructed.  
Beth looked down and found the button. "Okay, Mckay, thanks for haulin' my butt around." Mckay glanced back at her and winked.  
"Would want you anywhere else, sweetheart." Mckay looked over at the co-pilot, Robert. "Hey, man, take the controls."  
The co-pilot looked at him and said, "I got it." As he fingers touched the controls.  
"Hey, Beth." Mckay said. "When we get back. Let's go out for lunch. My treat, then I'll take you to my townhouse."  
"You mean after you pick up the guys?" Mckay glanced back at her. "No, you do know that this mission is two days, don't you?" She turned completely around and looked him straight in the eyes. "What in the hell do you mean it's a two day mission? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Beth screamed into the mic, "This is bull!" *** "Mckay, you knew, why didn't you tell me? Last night you saw how bad I wanted to go on that mission. I need my story." Beth told him hotly, turned and walked away from the chopper. He took off his headset and threw open the chopper door. "Wait!" Mckay ran to her and grabbed her arm, twirling her to face him. "Percell, Goldman, and I decided that it'd be best that you shouldn't go. Lately there's been heavy sightings of VC. We didn't want to risk your life for a measly little story." Beth yanked her arm out of his grasp. "You three decided what was good for me? Huh, no one's done that since I was twelve. Now I have three of you doing it. Don't you think that I could do that on MY own? Or is it that because you and Goldman are Lieutenant's you think you can boss me around? Well, I got news for you flyboy, you both can kiss my ass." She turned around and ran to her hootch. Once she was inside, she unlaced her boots, took them off one at a time, then three them out the door. Just when the door was about to close Colonel Brewster walked in, holding one of her boots. "Are you having difficulties?" Beth stood up, showing her respect for him, "Yessir. I didn't know.." She started, but Mckay walked in. "Colonel Brewster, sir, Beth." Mckay said after he saluted the Colonel. "Beth, when you are done talkin' with the Colonel, I would like a word with you." Beth didn't answer and she didn't look at him, either. After Mckay left, Beth turned her attention back to Brewster. "Anyway, I didn't know that Goldman's mission was two days. Taylor had a problem with me going on the mission, the just to make him happy I said I wouldn't go. If I would've known it was two days I would have gone, sir. My stories are extremely important to me. Goldman, Percell, and Mckay decided for me before hand that I shouldn't go." Colonel Brewster nodded and said, "I understand how they feel, but you should be able to figure out which you want to go on. I have to be going. "Goodnight, sir." Mckay saw Brewster leave the hootch, so Mckay walked over and opened up the door. "Beth, come on, talk to me." Beth turned away. "Go away, Johnny." He walked into the hootch, over to her. "Beth, I'm sorry. I don't want anything to happen to you. We've only known each other a couple of days, but you mean quite a bit to me." "Johnny, it's cool. Let's just forget about everything and go have the dinner." Mckay reached over and hugged her and said, "Be ready in 20 minutes!" Beth pulled out one of her spring dresses and slipped it over her head. The dress reached down to her ankles and was light blue. She put her hair up halfway and slipped into a pair of light blue sandals. She walked over to Mckay's hootch and hollered in, "You are so slow!" A few minutes later Mckay came out. "Sorry, I had to showerd." Beth nodded and looped her arm through Mckay's. As they walked through the bas to get their jeep to get to town Beth asked, "Johnny, tell me the truth, why didn't you tell me that the guys' mission was two days? You really know that going with them was really important to me." Mckay was quiet for a minute, then answered, " We all didn't want you to go, it was just too dangerous." "Goddammit, this really sucks, you guys are all the same. Sexest. Why don't men just open their frickin' eyes and realize women can do anything that men can do!" Beth took a breath and then said, "Let's just forget about it, have a nice dinner and we'll discuss it when Goldman and the men return." Mckay helped Beth get into the jeep and said, "Fine, we'll do that." He hopped into the driver's seat, turned the key, and took off toward's the city *** Beth and Mckay ordered their meals, then started talking. "Beth, you never said where you were from." She looked at him and said, "Wisconsin, the land of cows and cheese." Mckay laughed, and asked, "How did you ever get the idea to come to Vietnam?" Mckay took a sip of wine and reached for Beth's hand and touched it. She glanced down at his hand, then looked at him again then answered, " I like writing, Vietnam interests me, especially the guys over here and the way their lives are turned around by the draft. Everyone in the states keeps saying how wrong this war is and that you men are baby killers. When you guys go home you don't get the recognition you deserve. All the guys over here are just fighting for their country. I want to tell their stories." The waitress put their food down and Johnny let go of her hand. Inwardly she breathed a sigh of relief She liked Johnny, but really only as a friend. Actually, she kind of liked Percell, but yet she didn't want to hurt Mckay. They talked and laughed over dinner. Beth asked Johnny about coming to Vietnam and becoming a chopper pilot. Then Johnny asked Beth how long she thought she'd be in country and more about her home life. Johnny had also had a few to drink. After they were full he asked Beth to dance, but Beth hesitated for a moment, and then got up and took his hand. Johnny took Beth into his arms and held her tight. "You are so beautiful." Johnny said, but then added. "Hey, Goldman's squad's hootch is pretty crowded, why don't ou move on with me, sweetheart?" Beth looked into Johnny's eyes and shook her head no, "I don't think so, Brewster assigned me to their hootch." *** The jeep's engine roared as Mckay drove through the base. He stopped the jeep in front of Beth's hootch. Johnny put his arm around Beth, but Beth shrugged his arm off. "Night, Johnny, thanks for the dinner." She started to get out of the vehicle, but Johnny stopped her. "What, that's it? Thanks? I don't get invited in?" "Oh, Mckay, I don't have any booze in my hootch, you know you officers are the only ones that are able to get that stuff to stay cold." He again reached his arm around Beth, but she moved out of the way. "Well, at least let me walk you to your door." Beth shook her head yes, then he helped her out of the jeep and walked her to her door. Beth turned and face him, "Night." "Wait, wait, Beth, wait." Johnny looked into her eyes, then slowly lowered his head. Their lips almost touched, but Beth moved her head. "Now, wait just one damn minute here, Beth. Don't you want to give me a kiss goodnight?" "No, Mckay, can't we just be friends?" Mckay stepped away from her and whispered, "Friends, just friends? Fine!" He turned and ran to the jeep, jumped in, and turned the key causing the jeep to roar to life and then he took off towards the officer's club. Beth stood outside her hootch and watched him drive away. "Now, I've really done it. I can't believe I just didn't tell him that I'm just not interested in him." Talking to herself she opened the door and walked in , flopping onto Percell's bed. She lay there for awhile, but couldn't sleep. *** Walking usually helped her clear her mind, but tonight it wasn't working, not only did she feel bad about Mckay getting the wrong idea, but she was worried about the men. They had a little less than 24 hours before Mckay was supposed to pick them up. Soon she passed the officer's club, and stopped because inside there was a huge commotion. Being the reporter that she was, Beth walked into the club and made her way through the crowd of guys, only to find Mckay staggering around with a blackish colored eye and a bloody lip, and a bottle in hand, singing, "Wooly Bully." She rolled her eyes, and walked up to Mckay, "Mckay, what are you doing?" Mckay turned clumsily toward her. "I'm singing can't.uh..can't you see that?" Beth put her arm around Johnny's waist, but Mckay twirled around out of her reach. "Get away." 


	4. chpater 4

"Johnny, sweetie, let me take you back to your hootch. You're making a scene, let me help you." She again walked up to him putting her arms around him, and then she took his beer bottle. "Come on, let's go. Alright, everybody the shows over. Come on, we have to get you sobered up, you have to fly tomorrow, remember?"  
Mckay stopped and slurred, "Yeah, I got ta fly and go get Purr sell, your boyfriend, ssince ya don't wants me."  
She led him out then set him gently down on a beer crate. "Mckay, you got drunk 'cause of me didn't you?" Mckay sat there, silent. "Oh, Jeez. Mckay, I'm not something to get drunk over."  
"Yes, yesss.you are Alex, you surely are." "Alex, whose Alex?" Beth looked at him, but he had passed out. "Dammit, Johnny wake up!" She slapped him a little, but he only shook his head and mumbled . Beth shook him until he was semi-conscious, "Come Mckay, come on." She helped him up and almost fell over from him leaning his weight on her. "God, Mckay, you could help a little here." Talking to Mckay was absolutely useless since he was completely out of it. Beth heaved him all the way to his and Goldman's hootch. She set him down on a box that was by the door, then propped the door open, and let Mckay in. Laying him in his bed, she sighed, relieved. "Beth?" She sat down on the edge of his bed, "Mckay, what is it?" The she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I loved her so much, but so did Goldman, and she loved him, but now she's gone. I didn't even get to tell her goodbye. Beth was completely puzzled, who was Johnny talking about. "Don't leave, just hold my hand." "Sure Johnny, of course I'll stay. I'm here to listen." Her words fell on deaf ears because he had again passed out. Slowly, she pulled Johnny's hand out of hers, then quietly pulled his black leather chair to his bedside. She slipped her sandals off, curled up into the chair, leaned over, grabbed his hand, and just watched him sleep. Slowly Beth drifted off to sleep, but clutched Johnny's hand. The men came back early the next morning. While Anderson and Goldman went to debrief, Taylor, Ruiz, Percell, and Doc went to their hootch only to find it empty. Percell was the first to speak, "Dammit, where the hell could she be?" He threw his gear onto his cot and ran his hand through his hair. He thought for a second, then exclaimed, "Man!" "What is it Danny?" Ruiz asked. "I know where she is! She's with Mckay!" "Hey, you, Danny, you don't know that for sure." Taylor put in. Danny stormed out the door, slamming it as he went. Ruiz shrugged and followed. Doc smiled at Taylor, and he frowned, but followed anyway. Percell walked to Mckay's hootch. He saw what he hadn't wished for, but something better than what he had though he'd see. Beth sleeping in a chair and Mckay passed out on his bed. He bent down, kissed Beth's forehead causing a slight stir. Percell put one arm under her knees and the other behind her back, then picked her up and bent further down and grabbed her shoes. After Danny was outside Beth woke up. "Hey, sweetie. Did you have fun while I was gone?" He motioned for Taylor and the guys to leave.  
"Percell, you're back early." She looked around her. "It's still dark." Beth closed her eyes, but a few moments later she mumbled, "I missed you."  
Pretending she was asleep, Beth nuzzled up close to him and put her arm around his neck. Slowly she lifted her head up, then whispered, "Percell?" He looked down at her and she kissed him. "That's what?"  
He walked straight passed their hootch and heading for a small spot near the perimeter. Gently, Percell set her down on a sandbag. "What are you doing?" She asked as she looked at him as he sat down on a sandbag next to her.  
"Just watch, you'll see."  
She shrugged her shoulders, but shivered from the coldness of the morning and her sleeveless dress. Percell saw her shiver, took off his field jacket and placed it around her shoulders. He scooted next to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She leaven in close and put her head on his shoulder.  
Danny whispered, "Look."  
She looked up, "Oh, Danny, it's beautiful!" Beth squealed as they watched the sun slowly rise.  
In his deep drawl he said, "Though you'd like it, sweetheart."  
Beth looked at Danny, "I have a question and I want a straight answer, alright? Last night when I was helping Mckay to his hootch he kept calling me Alex and saying how he loved her, but her and Goldman loved one another, so he just left it be. Whose Mckay talking about, whose Alex?'  
He cleared his throat and shifted a little. "Alex, Alex Devlin was a reporter who cam to Tan Son Nhut and became close with Goldman, he really fell for her. Don't mention her around Mckay or Goldman. Mckay fell for her too, but backed off when Lt. and Alex fell for one another and became her friend. 


	5. chapter 5

Percell took a deep breath then said, "Anderson and Goldman were POW's, Goldman and Alex went to dinner and the restaurant blew up and she died."  
Beth leaned against Percell, kissed him and said, "That's. wonderful.."  
"What..?"  
"Behind you." She whispered. Behind her stood the Lieutenant, arms crossed, staring intently at them.  
Danny stood up behind Beth and saluted Goldman, when he didn't return the salute he said, "Hello, Lt.uh.sir"  
Hey, Myron, how are you, I'm glad everyone made it back alright."  
He didn't say anything, just stood looking at them both. "Goldman, what's wrong?"  
He didn't look at Beth, only stated, "Beth, go, but meet me in my office in 20 minutes."  
"Goldman, don't get upset."  
"Go."  
She got up, looked at Danny, then glanced at Myron. He didn't return her look, but kept his stare intent on Percell. "Percell, what the hell do you thing you are doing? You know you aren't allowed this close to the wire, and bringing a reporter, someone important out here where she could get it by a sniper. That was pretty stupid, Percell, then not watching, you were making out, like a couple of teenagers."  
"Sir, it wasn't what it looked like." Myron raised his eyebrow. "After we got on back from the mission, Lt. I didn't know where she was/ I found her, sir, carried her over here, watched the sun come up and she was just givin' me a little kiss, that's all, really sir." Percell explained in his raspy voice.  
"Alright Percell, just don't let it happen again."  
"Yessir. Thanks, Lt."  
Goldman turned around and headed for his hootch and his fight with Beth.  
She was sitting on Goldman's chair when he walked into his hootch. "Myron, how dare you tell me and Danny what to do, you're dumber than what you look. Man, you're definitely messin' with the wrong person." Beth exclaimed before Myron got one word out.  
"You just wait a damn minute, here. Danny knows that takin' you out to the perimeter was dangerous, then he does it anyway. Percell needs to thin before he does something. I've deeply considered having you switched your quarters so that you would be stayin' with Mckay and me.  
  
Beth snapped her head around and glared at him. "You will do no such thing. Don't you dare mess with my personal life, not during this war, not during my lifetime, do you understand me?"  
Goldman smiled, did an about face and walked out the door. Beth sat speechless on Myron's chair, but a few moment later she took off after him, "Goldman, wait, God, Myron wait!"  
She shot up from the chair and took off towards the door, headed out and before she got anywhere, she ran into a hard chest, falling to the ground. She looked up and there stood Mckay, looking down at her.  
"Problems?" He asked as he reached down for her hand. "Hey, look I don't remember exactly what happened last night, but I have a feeling it wasn't good."  
She took his hand, "Mckay, don't worry about it. I should have known better than to let things get as far as they did. And yeah I'm having troubles, Myron's being an ass."  
Just as the words come out of her mouth Myron walked back around the corner. "I'm an ass huh?"  
"Look, Myron, I just."  
"Myron, just let her talk."  
"Mckay, stay outta this."  
Beth shook her head. "Listen, guys, Myron, you have no idea how much it would mean to me if you would just let me stay where I am now, because their seems to be more raw emotions in their, and they include me. There around more than you and Mckay. He's always flying on missions, and you're either talkin' with Brewster or you have some kind of papers to fill out and type, or a letter to send home to some poor folks who just lost their son. I need to be around other people, who will include me in things and not leave me here to fend for myself. I'm new to this."  
Myron and Mckay looked at her. Myron said, "Fine, but they better not put you in any danger."  
"Fine." She smiled, feeling good for once today. Beth went and hugged each guy. "See ya guys later." She walked back to her hootch, everyone gone, except Percell, laying on his cot. "Hey." She walked in and went over to him, and rubbed his shoulders. "Damn, you're real tight." He glanced up at her and laughed. "That didn't come out right. " She rubbed his shoulders and his neck and leaned down and kissed him. "I almost had to move out. Myron was pretty pissed." "What?  
  
"He didn't though, I talked him out of it and everything between me and Mckay is fine. Thankfully." ******* A month later, the guys hopped off of the chopper, just coming off of a week mission. Standing in the same spot Danny had stood at a little over a month, Beth waited for her boys to come home, not being able to sleep much since they had left. As soon as the chopper had left Beth ran over to Percell, jumped up into his arms and kissed him, coming out full of camo paint. "Is everyone home?" He nodded. "Good, let's get you showered off and into Saigon for some cool beer." "And hot women!" Taylor yelped. He glanced at Beth, "Or just cold beer." Taylor and Beth laughed. *** After Danny had showered he come back to the hootch, only in a towel, hair dripping wet. "Hurry, let's go!" She said standing in a knee high length skirt and a blue spaghetti strap top. Taylor walked in, "I got new boots, and a new shirt. I'm ready for some fun." 


	6. chapter 6

Beth sat next to Percell and Ruiz, laughing at Taylor's latest joke. "Percell, man lighten up!" exclaimed Ruiz, glancing at Taylor and Doc. "Stand by Me" came on the jukebox. Ruiz looked at Beth, "You wanna dance?"  
  
Beth took a glimpse at Danny, he was staring at the beer bottle he cradled. "Sure..?" They got up and he led her onto the dance floor. She took his hand and put her other on his shoulder. "Beth?" "Yeah, Ruiz?" "You're prolly not going to like this, and I don't know if Danny's ever told you." Beth glanced at Ruiz with questioning eyes. " A while ago, oh, about 5 months now, Danny got into.some trouble." "What kinda trouble, Alberto, you're sounding as though somethin's wrong?"  
He danced them further away from the table and so Danny couldn't see them talking. "He had a.a.drug problem. Pills.Dope..Heroin. He's been clean ever since, but me and Taylor have noticed that he's starting to go down hill again."  
"Oh, my God, no he never told me. What do we do? Do I talk to him? Do I just leave it? Do I talk to Goldman? What do I do?"  
"Whoa, here, wait a minute. Last time, he started not caring about anything, or he cared too much, either way. He couldn't sleep, hardly ate, and couldn't get going in the morning. Maybe you'd better say something, just not come right out? Just mention it? I don't know anymore. Maybe he's just not feeling good. I just want him to get better."  
The song ended and whispered, "Thanks for the insight. I'm going to talk to him."  
They walked back to the table and Beth went over to Percell and bent down and kissed him on the neck. "You wanna go for a walk?"  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." He set his beer down swiped his hand under his nose, looked around and got up.  
"Don't stray to far!" Taylor yelped in hopes of raising Percell's spirit.  
"Yeah." Percell murmured.  
Beth took his hand and held it tight. "Come on, Danny." *** Down the street from the bar Beth and Danny kept walking, an eery silence falling over them. Beth wanted to say something, but didn't want to upset him anymore than he already seemed to be. "Danny?" Beth said, breaking the silence. Danny looked at her. "I'm just going to say this and if you think that I'm out of line, just tell me and I'll never say another word." She held his hand even tighter, scared of his reaction. "Ok, Ruiz told me that awhile ago you had some problems. He said that you're startin' to act the same now. Taylor and him are worried about you and now that I know something happened, I'm worried too. Danny, you know that I'm here for you. I wasn't here when that happened, but I'll listen if anything's wrong. I don't want you to hurt. You're so special." Danny stopped walking, turned and faced her. "I figured that this would happen sooner or later. God." He looked at her. "What is it? I swear I will never say anything, Sweetie." She looked straight at him. "Alright, listen. Back then, so many things happened. I accidently killed a boy, thought he was VC. The Phu An massacre, lotsa stuff. I went down hill did everything that I was brought up to believe was wrong. I got better, then you came along." She jerked at what he said. He chuckled. "That come out wrong. I mean I felt so good when you came. I just don't want that to end. I beginning to fall in love with you." Beth smiled and put her arms around him and hugged him, he drew her closer and hugged her so tight. She kissed him. "Then everything's alright with you?" "Yeah, I've just had a lot of things on my mind lately." "Let's go back, show the guys you're alright." He took her hand and they walked back. "You go by the guys, and I have to ask Goldman a question." He kissed her lightly and went back to the guys, a huge smile on his face. Beth shook her head. A small little talk changes the whole attitude oh him. Go figure. She walked over to Anderson and Goldman. "Sir?" They both looked, "Umm.Myron. I have to ask you a question." He nodded. "Is there anyway, that Danny won't be AWOL, but yet not be on the base for roll call?" Anderson raised his eyebrows at Goldman and smiled. "Why?" "Well, see he's been down in the dumps a little bit and I was wondering, if maybe, since you guys don't have a mission tomorrow, that maybe I could get a hotel room and me and him stay tonight and we'd be back for morning roll call?" Goldman smiled, "Is someone going to get lucky?"  
Beth turned a deep red, "No, we're.going to.talk...I'm.not.that.way"  
"Sorry, I was just kidding, It's none of my business what you and Percell do in your off time. I guess it'd be ok, he has been down a little lately. Go ahead."  
She walked over to the table where the guys sat, Taylor and Ru laughing over some joke, Doc talking about the peace rally's over in the "Real World." "Danny, come with me."  
"Where are we going, we gotta leave in an hour."  
"A hour? Go PERCELL!" Ruiz and Taylor yelled.  
"I talked to Goldman, you guys can go on ahead of us." She took Percell's hand and waved goodbye to everyone, Goldman still smirking. As they walked, Danny pulled her closer, and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Now, where might we be going?"  
"Somewhere." She muttered as she kept walking. They reached the outside of the fanciest hotel in the city. "Come on."  
"I'm not going to pay 100 U.S. dollars for an hour."  
"It's not an hour, and I know someone here, it won't be that much." Danny looked down at her. "I talked to Goldman, we can stay the whole night, and no funny business, I really want to get to know you better. Did I ever tell you that I like to cuddle?" She said laughing lightly.  
"But, I can't miss roll call, I'll miss two, and knowing Goldman, three."  
"Baby, I talked to him, he's fine with it and so is Anderson, we just have to make it back before morning roll call." 


	7. chapter 7

"Come on, Percell!" She exclaimed, yanking on his arm, jumping up and down.  
He laughed heartily and shook his head and let himself be led into the hotel.  
They walked up to the desk, Beth looked at the man and said, "Reservations for tonight under Percell."  
The Vietnamese man said, "Yees, Honey moon sweeeet, yees, yees. Follow me." His vowels seeming longer than normal. Beth turned to look at Percell, smiled and continued to hold his hand as they climbed the stairs. "Heree you are." The man said, opening the door, set the key inside on the table and left.  
Danny and Beth walked in. He turned around and shut the door. He walked to her, put his arms around her and kissed her.  
***  
The next morning Beth lay in Danny's arms, only sleeping in his shirt and Percell sound asleep in his fatigue pants.  
A knock at the door brought Danny out of his slumber. He gave beth a kiss on the forehead and rose. He rubbed his eyes and ran his hands down his muscular chest as he unlocked the door.  
Standing in front of him was Sargaent Anderson, smiling his lopsided grin. "Uh, hey, Sarge."  
"Well, hello too there Percell Do ya know what time it is?"  
Percell looked down at his left arm, seeing no watch and shrugged towards Sarge.  
"It's 900 hours, son. You missed roll call, and at 600 hours we have a mission. Briefing is at 1200 hours."  
"Oh shit, Sarge. We didn't mean to stay this long, there isn't an alarm in this joint and we stayed up talking all night. Sorry."  
"Pillow talk, son? Well, now that's mighty fine, but we got ourselves a mission. I'm gonna go wait in the jeep now, you have 15 minutes. Hurry up now." Sarge said, winked, turned and headed for the stairs.  
"Sarge, it.no.we talk talked all night long."  
Anderson shook his head up and down and he turned to go down the stairs.  
"Son of a.." Percell started before he felt a warm pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist, holding him tight.  
"Good morning." Beth whispered kissing his back.  
He turned and put his arms around her, giving her a warm welcome kiss. "Good morning yourself. Do you know what time it is?"  
She glanced at the clock. "SHIT!  
  
Danny laughed. "Yeah, Sarge was just here. We got a mission tonight and briefing's at noon. He's waiting outside, we've for 15 minutes to get out there."  
"Well, good Lord!" She yelped jerking herself away from him, running around, looking for her clothes that she took off the night before, before her and Percell talked. Beth found them laying under the bed.  
Percell spun around and almost plowed into Beth as she raced by him, going into the bathroom, and shutting the door. "Can I even see you get dressed?" He said through the door.  
"NO!" she answered as she opened up the door and threw his shirt at him "Put this on and hurry!"  
Five minutes later she came out, dressed, face washed, and hair up in a pony tail, with a few strand framing her face. Her skirt a little wrinkle, but her pretty blue shirt wore no signs of laying on the floor all night. "Wear the hell are my sandals?"  
"These?" Percell asked, holding them up. She ran over to them, reaching. "Ah Ah. Give me a kiss."  
"We haven't got time for this. If you want me to, I'll walk on those dirty streets without shoes. DANNY!" He shook his head no, and pointed to his face. "Fine!"  
She kissed him and he gave her the shoes. She tossed them on the floor put them on and straightened her skirt. "Alright, Goldman'll be pissed if we're not back soon, or me anyway. It was my idea. Come on let's go."  
They walked to the service desk, handed the man the keys, and Beth took out her money. "I've got it." Percell said, reaching for the MPC's in his wallet. "How much?"  
"60 MPC's" He handed the money over and they were on their way out the door.  
Sarge sat waiting, M-16 in his hands. "Morning, Sargaent." Beth happily exclaimed. "Thanks, for coming. Danny you can sit in the front with Sarge."  
He helped her into the jeep and he crawled into the front seat. "Sorry, Percell, can't sit there. Goldman came with, he had to make a quick stop."  
Danny got out of the seat, and hopped into the back. Beth and Sarge were talking about the books they'd read, when Goldman walked up and jumped into the car. "Ok, Sergeant let's go." He turned around and looked at Percell and Beth. "Good morning, did you have a nice evening?"  
Beth looked him straight in the eyes. "Yeah, spent all evening talking about everything and anything." "Huh!" Goldman laughed.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean. Why do guys always assume that just because too people of the opposite sex spend the night together that it automatically means that we slept together!!"  
Zeke just shook his head as he pulled onto the street. Goldman's smile faded and Percell took Beth's hand.  
"Alright, Alright. Fine, sorry, but next time don't be late again. You missed morning roll call." *** Later that night, the men sat around the Huey, waiting for the mission to start, and their favorite chopper pilot, Mckay to take them away to their ever faithful bush. Beth walked up in a new dress. The slow breeze swaying her dress. It was faded yellow, and come down to her ankles. Another matching pair of sandals, her favorite shoe. The top half, shaped as a tank top that connected to the rest of the dress. She walked along, going to wish her friends, and her man, good luck and a safe return. In her hand, she held a purple envelope. "Hey guys." They as expressed their welcomes. "Stay safe, and return quick, you know that those barracks are lonely." Beth walked to Percell, and he took her hand. "Hi." "Hi. Stay safe while I'm gone. You know where Mckay is if you need anything. We'll be back in a couple of days. Just a sweep. Simple." Beth leaned up against Percell and whispered in his ear, "You better come back safe. I need you, I'll miss you." He looked at her and then noticed what she had in her hand, and gave her a questioning glance. She leaned back in. "Read this when you're on the chopper. Bye." She gave him a soft kiss, and a hug, that he returned whole heartedly. Zeke and Goldman walked up and Zeke told the men to saddle up. She told both of them good luck and walked back away from the chopper and the helipad and watched as Mckay walked up. He saw her and waved before he got into his seat, fired up the chopper. The wind and sand whipped around her as she shielded her eyes as the helicopter took off. She waved to the all, then turned around and walked towards their hootch. *** Back on the chopper after waving to Beth, Danny pulled out the letter from Beth. He put it up to his nose, smelling the sweet scent of her perfume. He slowly opened it, unfolded it, and found only one piece of paper. Dear Percell, I miss you already and you have just barely gone. The Lord will protect you, and everyone. Last night was the greatest night of my entire life. I'm so glad that you felt that you could be totally honest with me. There is just one thing that I left out last night that I wanted to tell you, when you asked what the sweetest thing that a guy could do for you and I said that I really didn't know. Well, actually I did, I just thought that you'd think it was just something really stupid. The sweetest thing that a guy could do for me is one, stay up all night with me, in a hotel, and never want anything more than to hold my hand, and to feel my breath on your skin. The second thing is, if we're dancing, and a fast song comes on, instead of dancing fast, we just dance slow, as everyone is speeding around us. We just are enveloped in our world, each other. Danny, last night will keep me sane in the times when we are apart from one another, because we always have that special time. See you when you come home.  
Love,  
Beth  
  
Danny smiled, folded the letter, and put it back into his shirt pocket. He looked out the door of the chopper and watched the world go by, thinking of Beth. *** Beth walked into their hootch and sighed. The hootch was in totally disarray. She cleaned her small part, putting everything in it's place, having moved everything as she tried to get ready before the men left.  
As normal, as the men had gotten ready they hadn't put anything back where it was supposed to be. She turned on the radio, Lobo's I'd Love You to Want Me came on. Me and Percell's song. Beth thought as she picked up his things. 


	8. A surprise for you, and a surprise for m...

Beth walked through camp towards Johnny's hootch. She knocked and exclaimed, "Johnny! Hey Mckay, you around?"

"Ya, Come on in Beth."

Beth pulled open the door and stepped in, "Whatcha doin'? I need to ask you a huge favor?" She batted her eyes at Johnny, who was sitting on his leather chair drinking a beer and smoking a cigar.

"What kinda favor do you need sugar pie?" He set down his beer, got up and went to give her a hug.

"You think we could go to your townhouse tonight? I could get a real bath and we could just hang out. What do you say?"

He laughed, "I say, go pack your bag. You can take a bath and I'll make you a special dinner. How bout spaghetti? I got the ingredients at my townhouse." Beth smiled and hugged him again.

"Give me like 15 minutes." She got up and made her way to the door.

"I'll pick you up. Be ready."

She walked out the door, "Fifteen minutes? Oh my God!" Beth picked up the pace and jogged the rest of the way back to her hootch. She got her bag out from underneath her cot. She looked through her foot locker and picked out her favorite pair of boxers and her biggest shirt she owned and threw it into her bag along with a pair of fatigue pants that had been cut into shorts and a fatigue shirt and her pair of green sandals. She kept looking through her stuff and found a pink spaghetti strap top and a black knee length skirt and a open toed pair of black high heels. Beth laid them out on the top of her stuff in her foot locker for tomorrow. Beth grabbed her bag and set it by the door, then walked back and shut the radio off and walked to the door to wait for Mckay. Just as she opened the door, Johnny pulled up, and Beth smiled, "I'm ready!" She climbed in and they were off.

"Johnny?" Beth asked as she hung on for dear life, she'd forgotten how bag Mckay's driving really was.

"What? Did you forget something?"

She reached across the jeep and hit him in the arm, "No! I have a really really big favor to ask of you." He looked at her. "Well, see tomorrow's me and Percell's 3 month anniversary, and I'd kinda like to throw him a little party, but I don't have any decorations or a present for him. You wanna help me? It won't take that long, and we have a some time before the stores close." Mckay nodded and smiled.

Mckay drove right by his townhouse, "Uh, Mckay?" Beth said. "You just went by your place did you?" Mckay shook his head up and down, but kept driving, until he got to this little store.

"Come on, this guy's got a lotta decorations and stuff. He helped Alex get a painting of the Eiffel tower one time for Goldman." Mckay quit talking and waited while Beth got out of the jeep.

She walked around the jeep to Johnny's side and she put her hand on his back, "After that first mission that I was here for and you got drunk and talked about Alex, I asked Danny and he told me. I'm so so sorry Johnny. I feel worse for you than I do for Goldman, because even if he loved her, he had his time with her, you didn't." She gazed at Johnny and could see him trying not to cry. She opened her arms for him and he stepped closer. "Come here, Johnny. Oh, John. John." She held him tight, stroking his back. He leaned away from her and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go. Let's go have fun." She took his hand and squeezed it. Johnny opened the door for her and they walked in.

"Oh my God." She whispered. "It's an American store. Johnny, they've got American stuff!" She hugged him. She walked through the aisles taking red and blue balloons and streamers and confetti. She squealed as she walked through the rows until she reached the candles, then just looked at Mckay. "Candles? They have candles here and you never told me?" Johnny's eyes got huge and he shrugged, "I didn't know that you liked them." She grabbed two long red candles, then she grabbed some small candles in the shape of a rose that were pink, white, and red. She grabbed some table clothes and then she walked to an aisle and saw sweets and beer and wine. Johnny laughed and she squealed.

After she had grabbed all the stuff she needed, they carried the stuff up to the cash register and laid them down. The man rang up the items and Beth paid.

They carried the bags out to the jeep, set the stuff down, then crawled into the jeep and made their way back to Johnny's townhouse. They unloaded everything and walked into the house. "Johnny you got someone to turn the air conditioning on before we got here!" She dropped everything and went and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you so much!" Johnny laughed and squeezed back.

"I'm going to go start dinner, and why don't you start making the banner for Danny." Mckay said as he made his way to the kitchen, pulling out two beers, one for him, and one for Beth. "Thanks," She said and made her way into the living room with the bags of decorations. She laid all of the stuff out on the floor and then picked up the poster board and proceeding to make bubble letters of "Happy Anniversary!" After she had all the letters written out, she took the paint she had bought, red, with red glitter to match. She painted, then waited for the letters to dry. She looked around Johnny's house, enjoying the feel of an actual house around her. She could smell garlic toast and water boiling.

"Supper!" Johnny yelled from in the kitchen.

"I'm coming. Can I change first? Where's my room?"

Johnny stuck his head around the corner. "Right down that hallway…Your own bathroom and everything…" He smiled as Beth clapped her hands.

Johnny picked up Beth's bag and walked her down to her room. He pulled open the door and motioned for her to walk in. "You had someone put different sheets to? Something that would make me smile so much! Satin sheets? Oh Johnny…I owe you so much!"

He hugged her, "You don't owe me anything. All I need is your friendship, that's enough for me." They both smiled and laughed, then Johnny left, so Beth could get changed, so they would eat. Beth opened her bag and she pulled out her baggie t shirt and her pair of boxers. She took off her clothes and threw them on the floor, smiling at the mess she was making. She pulled on her shirt and slipped into her boxers. She brushed her hair quick and walked back into the living room to find Johnny sitting on the floor behind the coffee table with two plates of spaghetti laid out on the table, and two glasses of wine.

"Oh Johnny, you're so sweet. I'm so hungry!" She sat down on the floor next to Johnny.

They ate their dinner and talked and finished the decorations for the party tomorrow.

Beth woke up and stretched and smiled. "Last night was wonderful." She whispered as she slipped out of bed and grabbed the robber Johnny had borrowed to her. She plodded her way into the kitchen and searched through the cupboards and found stuff for homemade waffles. She found the waffle maker that she had given Johnny. She plugged it into the wall and stirred the batter.

As the waffles were cooking, she made some fresh squeezed orange juice and took out two plates and two glasses. She slid the waffle onto the plate and made three more. She took the plates into the living room and went back to get the glasses.

Johnny still wasn't up, so Beth went into his room and shook him. "Johnny….Hey Johnny…time to wake up…we gotta eat and then get outta here, so we can get set up before the guys come back…"

Johnny rolled over and slowly opened his eyes, "Morning." He stretched and smiled at her.

"Morning yourself. Breakfast's all ready."

"Thanks." He said as he grabbed his fatigue pants.

"It's in the living room."

They ate and then gathered all their stuff and put it back into the jeep. "I have one more stop before we go back to camp."

She looked at him questioningly.

Johnny started the jeep and made his way down a street. He stopped at a store, "Come on. Let's go."

Finally they were back at the base, unloading all their stuff into the hootch. "Beth," Johnny said, "I'm going to go take the jeep back, and I'll come back and help you set up."

She smiled, "Ok, thank you so much for all this help."

Johnny walked out and Beth began to set different decorations on different cots. As she worked she flipped on her radio, but suddenly heard laughter and soft footsteps. She quickly ran to the door and swore silently as she stepped outside, "Hey! Guys you're back!

She ran out to Danny and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek! "Hey! I have a huge favor to ask you guys. I just mopped and polished the floor and I was wondering if you could go eat or take a shower while it dries?"

Danny moaned, "You knew we were coming back today."

"Well ya, but you weren't supposed to be home for like another three hours. I wanted the place to look good for when you came home."

Ruiz chimed in, "Ya, that's cool. Just make sure it's dry by the time we come back, or we're going to have permanent shoe marks on the floor."

Four men slowly trudged away. Mckay walked around the corner, "I heard what you said. Good thinking. We gotta get set up!" They rushed into the hootch, and Johnny hung up the _Happy Anniversary _letters, while Beth blew up the balloons and taped them all around Danny's bed. She took pushed all the beds to the outside of the room and move all the foot lockers to the front of the hootch, making a small table and a couple seats. All the newbies had gone to eat after Taylor and the guys had gone to shower.

Beth put new batteries into her radio and turned on a country station. Mckay hung streamers from the corners of the room to the opposite corners.

She took the different rose shaped candles and set them in a glass bowl filled with water, lit them, and sprinkled glitter around the room.

They quickly finished decorating. "Johnny, I gotta get changed!"

"Ok, I'll be back in a little bit, I have one more thing to get."

Johny walked out the door.

Beth took off her clothes and slipped into the skirt and pulled the shirt up over her head. Beth sat down onto her bed and strapped her shoes on. She combed out her long hair and parted it off to the side a little, leaving it long and straight. For once she didn't put it into a ponytail or anything, just left it long and beautiful.

She put on a touch of make-up, and placing a necklace around her neck, slipping her favorite rings onto her fingers, and slipped earrings into her lobes. Beth looked around the hootch making sure that everything was perfect.

Beth had talked to some of they guys' buddies, telling them about the anniversary party that she was having for her and Danny, most of them said they'd show if they could. She heard Mckay laughing about something, and she walked to the door. Mckay and about five other guys walked around the corner, carrying food and sodas.

Beth gasped and slowly opened the door. "Johnny, oh my god! You didn't!" Johnny smiled and the guys carried the stuff into the hootch and put the stuff on the make shift tables. She squealed and ran up to Johnny, and threw her arms around him, "Thank you so much!" He laughed and hugged her back.

Johnny cracked open a Sprite for Beth, "Thanks." She opened the door and stepped outside and patiently waited for the guys to show up.

15 minutes later

The guys walked to the door and Danny stopped dead in his tracks, looking Beth up and down. "What are you doing?" Danny could hear music coming from their hootch, and soft laughter came pouring out of the windows.

"Happy Anniversary baby!" She squealed as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard on the mouth. "Come on, let's go inside!" She ushered the rest of the guys into the hootch.

Taylor looked at her, "Hey, the floor ain't clean!" He laughed as Mckay handed him a Coke. Beth smiled.

"Danny, this is my present to you, happy anniversary, hunnie, you deserve nothing but the best." He looked down at her and pulled her into his arms. "Thank you."

"I love you." She whispered as he held her close. He smiled, "I love you, too. I have something for you."

Danny let go and walked over to his bed and lifted the mattress. He pulled out a small box, and Beth had to sit on the nearest chair she would find. He walked back to her, and slowly opened it for her, as the room fell silent.

Ruiz looked at Taylor and shrugged, having no clue as to what Danny was doing.

Danny opened the box and Beth saw a ring, with a small diamond place exactly in the center. "Danny…"

Hey sat down next to her, "I know, you're not ready for marriage. Remember, we've already talked about that, but this is a promise ring. This shows that when we get back to the world, that if you'll have me, I'm going to put a wedding ring on that finger. What do you say, do you promise to love and to cherish me?"

Tears ran down her face as Beth smiled, "YES!" Danny pulled the ring out of it's case, and slowly slipped it onto her ring finger. Danny pulled her up onto her feet, pulling her into his arms. He dipped his head and twined her mouth with his.

Everyone in the room cheered as their lips parted. "Congratulations!" Taylor and Ruiz said as they came up and patted Danny on the back. Ruiz gave Beth a hug, then Taylor followed. "I'm happy for you. Just promise me that you won't fall off the bed again? You might seriously hurt Percell." They both laughed.

"Thanks a lot for taken me into your group. This group is the best friends that I have ever had. Thanks so much!" She went back over to Danny and he slipped his arm around his waist. "Ok! Everybody this is a party! Let's celebrate!" People began filling their plates with the food that Mckay had brought.

"Danny, go get some food. I gotta talk to Johnny for a minute." She kissed his cheek, then walked over to Mckay. "Hey. Johnny, I really wanna thank you for bringing this stuff for me and Danny and for being there from day one. That first day that I was here I really thought that I wasn't cut out for this, but you didn't even ask who I was or anything, when those guys were buggin' me, you came to my rescue. I'll always be grateful to you, and don't tell the guys, but besides Danny, you're the best friend that I have ever had. Now, gimme a hug!"

Mckay leaned in and gave her a huge hug, and a small kiss on the cheek. "And you're mine. Since Alex died, I've really shied away from women, because I didn't want to get close to them, and then loose her."

"Mckay, no matter where we are after the war is done, I will always be here for you, and if you ever need anything I'll be right by your side."

"Thanks, but you better get back to Danny, looks like he wants to dance." He gave her a slight push.

He saw the look of love in her eyes, "Ya, but Mckay, you better save a dance for me later."

He nodded and she walked to Danny, "Care to dance my handsome man? I think this is where it all started a couple months ago." She batted her eyes at him and took his hand, leading him to the middle of their hootch. He too her into her arms, pulling her as close as he could with others in the room.

"Now would be a great time for that hotel room wouldn't it, sweetheart?" She laughed as the moved to the movement of the music. He ran his hands up and down her hips. "Maybe when I get R & R in a couple weeks, you could take a few days off of your articles and go with me, Ruiz, and Taylor. We all managed to get it together. Doc doesn't get his for a couple months, and he said while we're gone he's gonna go help at the orphanage. What do you say, wanna come with?"

She touched her fingers to the side of his neck, "I will definitely go. I just have to double check with the boss. Now let's just enjoy the evening." They slowly twirled to the music. Just as the song ended Sarge and Lt. walked in.

Beth motioned to Danny as the two leading men stepped inside. "Let's go tell them the news. Huh?" He nodded and walked to the door.

"Hey, Zeke, Goldman! Come on in, have some pop and some food, Mckay had it shipped in! Then look what Danny surprised me with!" She lifted up her finger and wiggled it in front of them. Isn't it beautiful?"

Both men smiled, "Congratulations," They both said simultaneously. Goldman gave her a hug first, then it was Zeke's turn.

"When we get back to the real world, if she still wants me, she's gonna get a huge engagement ring, and then a wedding ring." Danny said.

"And you both are invited. You two have really been there for me since I've been here. Myron even when you yelled at me and Danny for being out by the perimeter, I even thank you for that, because you can never be totally safe here, but I did have fun that morning." Beth poked Danny in the side, and laughed lightly. Come on guys get some food and drinks. This here is a party and I want you two to celebrate! Danny, would you mind? Come on Myron, let's dance!"

She took him by the hand and led him to the dance floor. "Beth, I don't do fast songs…"

She took his hands and raised them into the air, "Oh, come on! Enjoy yourself for once!" Myron frowned. Beth leaned in closely, "Ok, come on." She grabbed his arm and pushed him outside. "What is it?"

"What?"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't "what" mean, what the hell is wrong with you? Spill." She looked him straight into the eye and placed her hand on his arm. "Tell me. Now."

He looked at her and tried to pull away, "Tell Anderson I went back to my hootch."

"No." She walked in front of him, "You're going to tell me, or I'll go get Johnny and he'll get it out of you. That's one thing that he is great at. Now come on and tell me. Come on." She gently shook his arm.

"Oh, fine. Tomorrow's the anniversary of my mother's death. Been 15 years. It's just got me a little down is all, not really in the party mood."

"Oh, Myron. I'm sorry I didn't know. Well, there's two options. Either you can stay here, sit and eat, and be with us, or I can go inside and make a huge plate of food for you, and you can go back to your hootch, turn on Mckay's radio, and just hang out by yourself, if that's what you wanna do." She leaned in and gave him a small hug.

Goldman looked at her, "I didn't want to say anything, because this is a really special night for you and Percell, and I didn't want to spoil it, I'll be fine. But I don't think that I'd be much fun, and I just gotta lot of thinkin' to do. Mind if I just take some food back to my hootch?"

She smiled, "Of course, you take as much as you want. I even think that Taylor's got some cigars in there if you want some." He nodded and held the door for her to go back inside.

Beth grabbed a plate for Goldman, "What stuff do you want?"

"Anything and everything. I can't believe that Mckay actually got this stuff."

As Beth put the different foods on the plate, grabbing a separate plate for the vegetables and fruits. Ruiz, Taylor, Percell, and Doc all stood off to one side, "Danny, man, you are one lucky dude to have found someone like her." Doc said.

Taylor put in, "Ya, Percell, you definitely lucked out this time, but you can't hog her all the time, she's still our friend." They all laughed.

Beth waved and smiled at Danny as she walked Goldman out. "I'll stop by tomorrow and check on you, and if you need anything, send Mckay over here, k?" She reached out and squeezed his shoulder.

"Night."

"So what are you guys talking about?" She questioned as she took Percell's hand. "Hey, sweet pea." She kissed him.

"Hey, now, now, not in front of the Sarge here." Zeke said as he too joined the group.

Beth blushed, "Sorry." Zeke laughed.

The next morning Doc woke up and smiled, as he saw that during the night sometime, Beth had snuck into Percell's bed and they had their arms wrapped around each other. "Danny! Yo, MAN!" Doc whispered sharply. "Percell!"


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Doc woke up and smiled, as he saw that during the night sometime, Beth had snuck into Percell's bed and they had their arms wrapped around each other. "Danny! Yo, MAN!" Doc whispered sharply. "Percell!"

Danny sat up and looked questioningly at Doc, "What!"

"Better get her up, Anderson's comin'" Doc replied as he slowly made his way out of bed.

Percell looked down at Beth sleeping, "Hey, baby, time to get up, Sarge's comin'." Instantly Beth sat up and moved the covers off of her and zoomed over to her bed and she ripped the covers off and slipped into her bed.

Zeke opened the door and eyed Beth up, "You and Percell have a good night?" His eyes twinkled knowingly. "Just don't let Goldman see, I won't tell."

"Thanks, Zeke. If Goldman would find out, he'd freakin' kill me." She stretched and started pulling some clothes out of her footlocker. "Hey, Ru, Taylor, time to rise and shine! I'm thinking that Sarge has some sort of duty in mind for you guys!"

"Ah, shut up, Beth!" Taylor grumbled as he sat up and removed the covers from his bed. "Do I dare ask what you have in mind for us today, Sarge?"

"Now Taylor, I wouldn't want to make you do anything to strenuous, and I know that we've been in the bush a lot lately, and you really haven't been able to attend to personal matters, and you haven't been able to go to Saigon, so I'm gonna leave some time for that today. We need wire restrung out by the perimeter. It should only take a couple hours early this morning, before it gets to hot, then you all have the rest of the day and night, because Lt. made sure that we don't have a mission tomorrow so you all have a good night ahead of you."

"Hell YA!" Ruiz whooped as he threw on some clothes, "Let's get out to that perimeter and get it the hell over with, so we have some time off!"

Taylor rushed out of bed and pulled on his clothes, "Taylor, that's the fastest that I have EVER seen you move! Alright guys, let me show you where we're headed this mornin'."

Ruiz, Taylor, and Doc trudged outside, "I'll be out in a minute," Danny said as he slowly pulled on his fatigue pants. "You gonna be ok here for a couple hours, find something to do?" He smiled at Beth as she watched him get dressed.

"Ya, I'll be fine, you worry way too much, you know that? I'm gonna go see Myron, just check on him, cause he's goin' through a rough time. I found out that 15 years ago today his mom died." She got up and walked over to Danny, "Then, when you guys are done, we're going to go into Saigon and his some bars. Spend some time with you guys before Goldman changes his mind and decides that you guys are up to a mission. Now, come here, baby, and give me a kiss before you get all hot and smelly workin' out by the perimeter."

Percell smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, "I know a better way to get all hot." He winked at her and she blushed deeply.

"Danny!" She sighed before she leaned in and gave him a long deep kiss, "Now, you better get goin' before Zeke comes lookin' for you. I'll be back here in a couple hours. Be careful." She slapped him on the ass as he walked by her for the door.

After Danny left, Beth sighed and looked at the ring on her hand, "Ah, I can't believe that this whole thing isn't a dream. I never thought that I would find someone like Danny in a place like this, or friends that I have found here," She looked to the sky, "Thanks God, for blessing me, and watching of me and this guys. Amen." She stood up and began stripping off her pajamas.

Beth grabbed the clothes that she had set on her footlocker. She slipped on her blue lacy bra and matching panties. After applying her deodorant, she slipped on her light pink spaghetti strap top, that dipped into a vee to just barely show her breasts, then slid into a black skirt that reached just above her knees and slightly belled out at the bottom. Beth then brushed her hair and pulled out a few loose strands to frame her face, then put it into a french braid.

She flipped on the radio and began making the boys' bed. "I feel like a maid some days, I really do." As she walked around the hootch and made the beds she started to think about home, and how long it had been since she had written to her parents and her brother and sister. "Damn, I should really do that." Beth walked to her bed and slipped on some fancy black high heels, with the straps crossing just below her toes and crossing over to the other side of the shoe, then crossed over once at the back of the shoe, then came up and over her ankles, making a circle that clasped together, and they had 1 1/2 inch heels.

She grabbed her stationary that she had bought from the PX and grabbed her pen. Beth stopped, and then remembered that she promised to go check on Myron. She walked out the door and headed for his hootch. She got some whistles as she walked through the base, but she just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

When she reached Goldman's hootch, she pulled open the door and found both Myron and Mckay sleeping. She smiled, walked over to Myron's desk and pulled up Johnny's chair. She set the paper down and pulled the cap off the pen. She sat and thought for a second before beginning to write.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm so sorry that I haven't written in like a month, it's just that things have been really crazy lately. The guys have been on a lot of missions lately and the newspapers getting to be more and more stressful, but I still love it here. _

_Last night was Danny and I's 3 month anniversary and you'll never guess, but he gave me a promise ring, and he said that when we get back to the real world, he wants to marry me! I seriously couldn't believe it, because while they were on a mission the last couple days, Mckay and I have been getting a party ready for Percell and I. I surprised Danny, and then he surprised me, and to my surprise the ring had been right under my nose, right under Danny's mattress. _

_You would think that I would have noticed it while I was making the guys' beds. The guys' and I kind of made a deal that I'll make the beds and stuff so that I can go on the missions that aren't so dangerous. Yes, mom I know that all missions are really dangerous, but some are worse than others, so don't worry. Danny and the guys won't let anything happen to me. All the guys really watch over me, but I need to write to a couple friends, but I promise that I will write again real soon, I love you both, and tell Annie and Josh that I say hi and I love them, too. You give my little nephew a hug too._

_Talk to you soon, _

_Love ya,_

_Beth_

She addressed the enveloped, stuck the stamp on it and set it aside. She wrote the two other letters to her brother and sister. Annie was her older sister, who lived down the street from her parents. Two years ago she had married Josh, and now they had a six month old boy, Andrew. Her other brother was Nathan, and her sister was Abigail. "Alright, time to wake up the boys." Beth walked over to Myron, and slowly began to shake him. "Time to wake up." Nothing happened, after trying for a few minutes she finally got Myron to stir. "Hey."

"Hi. What time is it?"

Beth glanced at the clock on the bedstand, "Almost 11. I wasn't sure if you had any meetings or anything, and I wanted to check on you first. What do you say we wake up Mckay?"

Beth smiled sweetly and Myron looked at her, "Come on Myron, let's live a little, let me show you!" She walked over to Mckay's reel to reel, turned the volume all the way up, then looked at Myron again. "Come on? I know he put in some Rollingstone's last night. He usually does after a hard mission. Let's wake him up!"

"Myron is no fun," She mumbled and walked to the makeshift post office next to the PX. "I'd like to ship these back to the states. The addresses are on them." She smiled at the young man that stared at her. "You're a newbie, right?" He shook his head at her. "That's what I figured. Just keep your head down while you're here and you'll be fine I promise. Yes, I am a woman. No, I'm not a soldier," She looked down at her outfit, "Oh, the outfit. Ya, I'm just lookin' good for my hunnie."

"Yes, ma'am." He gulped, then took her letters.

"Maybe I'll see you around, get your take as a newbie here in camp. I haven't written a story about them yet. What do you say?"

He just looked at her, "Well, I guess, I mean sure. It'd be nice to talk to a real lady around here."

"You're a sweetie. I'm stayin' with Goldman's squad whenever you wanna talk. See ya later, and keep your head down." She turned and walked away from him, and made her way to Myron.

She gently shook Johnny awake. "Hey, Johnny, where did Myron go?"

He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, "Huh? Oh, him and Anderson had to run to Tan Son Nhut, some newbies got mixed up and were sent there, but they belong here. Myron said to tell you that you two can talk when they get back in a couple days."

Beth sighed, "Alright, but Johnny, I have to get going. I'm going to lay down a little before the guys' come back, then we're going into Saigon." Leaning in, she gave Mckay a huge hug.

"You say you're going into Saigon, huh? Hmmm…I have an idea. I know you and Danny don't get to spend alotta time together. What would you think of you and the guys spending the weekend at my townhouse?"

Beth's eyes lit up then darkened, "But since Zeke and Myron are gone there's no way to get around roll call, and we wouldn't have a jeep to get back in tomorrow." Her shoulder's slumped slightly. "Damn."

Mckay sat for a moment, "Wait, I have a great idea. Damn, I love being an officer. Well, I could commission the guys to do an errand for me that would take until tomorrow afternoon. I have the power, then you, me, and the guys can enjoy ourselves without having to worry about the war for a couple days. I'll go fill out the order, and in an hour or so we'll be on our way. What do you say about that?"

Her eyes wide, Beth answered, "Oh, hell, ya! I would so love that! I'll go start packing, and I'll let the guys know." She hugged him again.

"But, you gotta keep this quiet. Don't mention anything to the guys until we're off the base, cuz my ass'll be grass if anyone finds out, k?"

She nodded, "You wanna come to our hootch? Because then I'll make sure their all ready." Mckay shook his head. "Alright, see you in awhile."

Ruiz zipped up his bag and turned to look at Beth, "You know this really sucks. We finally get some time off and Mckay wants us to help with something. Dammit."

Beth smiled, "Oh, it can't be that bad. Just think you'll get to spend time with me!"

Taylor rolled his eyes, "Just great."

Danny grabbed Beth's bag, "You really sure that you want to come with? This could be kind of boring."

"Danny, I'm sure." Danny took her hand and pushed open the door for her, then Taylor, Ruiz, and Doc followed them outside.

"Mckay, this better be something really important." Ruiz muttered as he put their bags on the floor of the jeep, stuffing them tightly under the seats.

Johnny smiled widely, "Would I ever steer you gentlemen wrong? I really need help with this. I promise you guys will get good payment. Everybody in, we're leaving." Johnny climbed into the driver's seat.

Taylor stopped and eyed the jeep up, "Ugh, Mckay, I think we have a slight problem here." Mckay looked in Taylor's direction. "We have 5 people and only 4 more seats."

"Ooh. Well, figure something out, I'm just the driver." Mckay revved the Jeep to life.

Ruiz smiled and quickly jumped into the front seat, "Sorry, Taylor. You're getting slow in your old age!"

Taylor flipped Ruiz off, "Ok, so now what?"

Beth smiled, "Taylor, you haven't figure it out yet? Climb in and get comfy." Taylor scowled at her, but climbed in anyway, thinking he'd at least be guaranteed a spot. "Ok, Doc, get in and get comfy." Doc started to climb in, "Wait! Wait! No! No!" Doc quickly turned around and looked at her.

She smiled meekly, "I changed my mind. Danny crawl in."

"Wait, Beth, you gotta get in too, this isn't going to work, let's just go get another jeep!"

Mckay laughed, "I had a fuck of a time getting this one! There's no way that you're going to get another one, just because a reporter won't fit in this one. Sorry, Beth."

"Ya, ya, don't worry about it, but seriously, Danny, climb in." Percell shrugged and climbed in. "Ok. Doc, climb in on the otherside."

Doc shook his head and grumbled, "Just for the record, I think you're crazy." He climbed in and sat next to Danny. "Now what?"

Beth walked to the back of the jeep, stepped up onto the bumper, then carefully stepped between Doc and Danny. She turned, stepped to the other side of Danny, and sat down on Danny's lap. "See, nothing to it. Come on, Johnny, let's get outta here!"

Percell just shook his head. Doc just looked at her with a stupid grin on his face, "I really don't know about you sometimes." Beth just smiled as the jeep jerked into gear and they were off.

They all talked the whole way there, laughing at all the weird things they've done since Beth had gotten there.

Johnny turned a corner, looked down the street, then pulled over into a makeshift parking space. "K, guys, bail." Johnny got out of the jeep and walked to the back, he lifted his hand, and helped Beth down.

"Thanks, Johnny." She whispered, then said out loud, "K, guys, come on."

The men slowly got out of the jeep. "What's goin' on, man?" Ruiz asked.

Beth smiled, "You wanna tell them, or should I?"

"Tell us what?" Taylor whined, leaning against the jeep.

Johnny motioned for Beth to proceed. "Well, Johnny managed to get us away from the base so we could spend the night here! At Johnny's place! Cold beer, and air conditioning, and real beds!" Danny looked confused for a second, then the realization crossed his face. He smiled broadly. He reached for Beth, lifted her off the ground, and twirled her in the street.

They both laughed whole-heartedly. "We get a night without the war!" Beth squealed as Percell set her down on the ground, still holding her close.

Taylor still scowled, "Well, at least you have a woman for the night."

Mckay kept smiling, "Oh, did I forget the other part to this beautiful idea of mine and Beth's?" Taylor's face lit up, and his eyebrows arched.

Johnny cleaned his throat, "Well, I managed to find us some doughnut dollies. These beautiful young ladies are leaving to go home in a couple days, and I convinced them to come here for some special treatment. Yes, gentlemen, these are real American women. They should be arriving shortly! So let's get inside and get everything put out!"

Doc, Taylor, and Ru all quickly reached for their bags and ran to the townhouse, impatiently waiting for Mckay to open the door. Johnny laughed and grabbed his bag, walking over to the house to unlock the door.

Beth smiled as she turned towards Percell, "So what do you think of our idea? Johnny had a room especially for me! When you guys' go on long missions, sometimes me and him come for a night. Enjoy the comforts of home, and we were talking, and we realized that we wanted to share it with special people, and you're the most special person that I know. Let's go inside, huh? It's cooler in there!"

Percell laughed and grabbed their bags, racing her to the house. "I beat you!" She laughed as Percell gave her an evil grin.

"Come here, woman!" Danny looped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "You're gonna be trouble tonight, I can see it now!" Percell laughed as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and threw open the door.

"Me? You're gonna be the one to get us both in trouble, Mr. Percell." She laughed as her hair fell across her face. "But, now you could definitely put me down. The blood's rushing to my head."

"Mine too!" Percell retorted and head her intake of breath.

"Help!" Beth squealed as she saw Danny's feet quit moving.

She tried to blow her hair out of her face. "Hey, Mckay, where is the bedroom that us two are going to use?"

Then she saw another pair of boots, and then heard the voice that went with the boots, "Right this way man, please follow me!" She was moving again and recognized the hallway that lead to her room.

She heard the door open, then saw Mckay walk away, "Daniel Percell, listen here, you put me down this second or so help me!" Beth was flipped over and thrown on the bed, hearing the door lock. After she had cleared all the hair from her face, she saw Danny standing next to the bed, grinning at her. "Danny…"

Danny leaned down and unlaced his boots, then straightened again, and walked to her, then unsnapped her shoes, and slid them off her feet. "Better? I know you hate shoes." She just looked at him as he leaned down and put one arm on either side of her, trapping her underneath him, as he slid onto the bed, and pulled her down further with him. He leaned down and softly touched his lips to hers, then he intensified his kiss, gently slipping his tongue into her mouth.

He pushed himself up onto one elbow, then took his other hand, and softly touched Beth's right breast. "Danny…" She asked guardedly. He never answered her, he just lowered his lips to her throat where he kissed, hard and soft, hard and soft. A small groan escaped Beth's lips as he continued the devotion to her body. He slowly licked his tongue in and out of her ear, breathing softly onto the top ridge of it.

Percell stopped and looked down at her, "You ok?"

Beth just lay there, eyes closed, "I can't talk." Her eyes slowly fluttered open, "That was amazing. Why did you stop?" She raised her hand and slowly traced circles on his back.

"Because I heard the door, and I think we should go out in the living room for awhile, Mckay might send someone to make sure we're ok, or you more than anything. Just for a little while, get something to eat, then we can pick up where we left off…"

Beth sighed, "Promise?" he nodded. "Well, alright." Danny rolled off atop her, and he held his hand out to her. She slipped her fingers into his, and they walked out to the living room.

Beth's eyes met with Taylor's and she blushed. He just smiled at her. Mckay looked at Beth, "Beth, Danny, I'd like you to meet our friends. This is Samantha. And Ariel. And Monica. And this is Isabel."

They greeted one another, "Shall we eat? I have real hamburgers and cheese, chips pickles, you know the works. I have hot dogs, and chicken, so let's dig in. Samantha, you want to come help me for a minute?" He winked at her and she giggled. They both moved into the kitchen.

Isabel sat next to Ruiz, and Beth silently wondered how he'd managed to get a girl that was like each guy. Isabel was a very beautiful Latino, probably 19 at most, her hair pinned to the top of her head, curls laying all over her head, and she had on a black dress that barely reached mid-thigh.

Beth then looked at Ariel, she quietly sat next to Doc nodding her head, seeming to appear very interesting in his views of the war. Ariel was probably mid-twenties, blonde hair that barely touched her shoulders, tiny glasses framing her violet colored eyes. She wore a pair of tight fitting black pants, then belled out at the bottom, and a bright red top that didn't cover her belly button, and had straps that were barely visible, because of the small amount of fabric used on them.

Beth's eyes slowly turned to look at Monica. She took in Monica's obvious beautiful. When she smiled her whole face lit up. Her hair was curled into ringlets that framed her face, falling just past her shoulders. She was almost as tall as Taylor as they stood picking out albums to play. Monica had on a pink skirt that reached her knees, with ruffles slightly billowing at the bottom, and a white spaghetti strap top to match.

Frowning, Beth looked down at her own attire. Almost sensing her uneasiness, Danny leaned in and whispered, "You look more beautiful than any of them. Don't you dare change, if you stay just in this spot, I can look all the way down your shirt." Beth blushed at Danny's comment.

She turned her head a bit, looking him in the eye she quietly stated, "You're trouble." Danny laughed as Samantha and Mckay walked back into the room. Beth shook her head, not surprised at the date that Johnny had found for himself.

Samantha had straight brown hair that reached mid back, placed in her hair was a beautiful rose that Johnny must have given her. She had long lean legs that were barely covered, only a white mini skirt covered her lower half. She had more ruffles on it than actual skirt material, so when she moved the ruffles swished and moved, graciously following her legs. She had a light blue shirt that had no straps.

After they ate they all were talking about various things when Ruiz looked at the clock and announced that it was 11:00. He stretched, "Well, whatcha think? You wanna retire for the night?" Doc looked down at this beautiful woman who listened to all his ramblings all evening.

She smiled sheepishly, "I would love to." She looked at everyone and blushed, "Thanks, Johnny for the wonderful meal, and for this beautiful place to stay for the weekend. We'll see you all in the morning." Doc took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Doc," Mckay got up, "Let me show you to your room."

"Hey, Wait up, Mckay." Taylor happily said, "I think we're going to go have some alone time too." He looked down at Monica, "Would you like to spend the night with me?" She smiled and nodded as she rose to her feet. Ruiz did the same thing, complaining that he was tired and wanted to lie down for awhile. Isbael kindly offered a back rub.

"Hey, Ruiz, I can show you where your room is, since it's on a different floor. Danny do you wanna see the rest of the house? Doc, Taylor, night. Girls sleep tight, and watch out for those two." She winked at the boys and smiled. Mckay opened up a door that stood right before the kitchen and he took Doc and Taylor and the girls upstairs.

"K, Ruiz, let's get you two settled for the night." She grabbed Isabel's hand and walked ahead of the guys, needing a few minutes of girl time. Danny and Ruiz followed closely behind, neither saying a word, just enjoying the view of their women. Both girls purposely put some extra movement into their walk.

Beth leaned in closer to Isabel, "I love teasing them two. It's so much fun!" They both giggled as they walked to the end of the hall, then opened a door at the very end, and looked down a flight of stairs. "It's completely furnished down there, so don't be afraid." Both females took their time walking down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, they all saw another bathroom, and another bedroom off to the right, with a small couch and a radio as a sort of common area.

"Well, Danny, let's go say goodnight to Mckay, then we're off to bed ourselves. Night you two, and we'll see you in the morning." They all repeated goodnights, then Danny and Beth walked back upstairs. From the doorway, Beth's room was a quick right, on the left was a storage room, with the door closed, then down a door on the left was a closet. On the same side down another door was Mckay's bed. On the right side was a huge bathroom.

The hallway then opened into the living room and off to the left was the kitchen. Connecting to Beth's room was a full sized bathroom, tub included. After Alex died and Beth came into Johnny's life, he took the time to redecorate the room just for Beth, because he knew how hard it was for a woman to go without the comforts of home.

Mckay and Samantha came down the stairs. Samantha was laughing, "Well, guys, I am going to bed. Johnny are you going to come join me?" She batted her eyes at him.

"Yes, ma'am. Right behind you." Johnny laughed as she snuggled up close to him.

Mckay, me and Beth are heading to bed, too. I wanna thank you again so much for letting us stay here. It's like having a weekend R & R. I'm having a blast and I know Beth likes having the comforts of home. We'll see you guys in the morning." Beth gave Johnny a quick hug, then both couples walked down the hall to their rooms.

Shutting the door, Beth turned towards Danny, "I do believe that you promised me we'd start where we left off before, right?" Beth blushed deeply at how open she was being about this.

Danny smiled when he saw her blush, "Listen, we're only goin' to go as far as you're comfortable with. If all you wanna do is make out and sleep beside one another. That is totally fine with me. But if you want to go further and then you get to a point where you're uncomfortable, let me know, and we'll stop and only go as far as you're comfortable with. Promise me that you won't do anything that you don't want to. That you're not just going to do it, because it's what I want. I want you to be comfortable with this…otherwise there is no point in doin' anything, because then you won't enjoy it all."

Tears streamed down Beth's face, "Danny, that is the sweetest thing that any guy has ever said to me. Every guy that I've dated wants to jump in the sac, and I'm just not that way." Danny pulled her into his arms, "We've never really talked about it, but you're a virgin right?" Beth put her face into the hollow of his throat. "Right?" He could feel her nodding against his chest. "That's nothing to be ashamed of. It means that you want to do it with someone very special to you. That's more important than how much experience you have."

She sighed and pulled herself away from Danny. Beth rolled over and laid on the bed. "Danny, I'm ready. You're right, I have been waiting for someone special. I found you." Danny leaned over, then stretched himself out beside her. He dipped his head and kissed her passionately over and over. After a few minutes, Beth started to squirm.

"What's wrong, hunnie?"

"Well, don't you think it's kinda warm in here. I think our shirts should come off. I'd be more comfortable." She shyly looked up at Danny.

"Oh, you think so, huh?" He leaned away from her and peeled off his shirt. He began kissing her again, then reached down and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, and pulled hers up and over her head.

In between a kiss and when her shirt went over her head she mumbled, "Yep, much better." Danny smiled with their mouths still locked together. Slowly, Danny ran his hands up and down her stomach and ran his fingers into her cleavage, twirling his fingers over her fabric covered nipples. Beth stopped kissing Danny and pulled away, "I think that the bra should go too."

Percell's eyes got huge, but he rolled over a little bit and unsnapped her bra and pulled it down her arms. Danny made his way to her breasts and he began licking and softly nipping at her nipples.

Beth squeezed the sheets, releasing and tightening her grip on them. She groaned loudly. "Oooohhh, Danny. Percell…"

"That feel good baby?"

Beth nodded, "Please, keep going." Danny growled softly and kissed his way down her stomach. He unzipped her skirt and pulled it down her legs, taking her panties with it. Beth looked down to see what Danny was doing, he'd gotten awfully quiet. He was standing, taking his pants and boxers off.

"It's got to be fair, wouldn't you say?" Beth laughed and watched as he got naked in front of her. She lay flat on the bed. Danny knelt down and kissed her ankles, then proceeded up her leg, until he reached her thigh. He kissed her halfway up the last part of her thigh making her legs fall open to him.

When he looked at her and saw her watching, she blushed deeply. He kissed lightly the rest of the way until he got to her mound. "Why didn't you ever tell me that you shave yourself?"

Her mouth fell open, "Well, you never asked before…I guess…It never really came up…"

"Well, I'm up now cuz of it." He grinned and winked at her, then went back to work. He kissed the top of her mound, then slid down her slit, and dipped his tongue inside….

The next morning

Beth rolled over, taking the sheet with her. When she opened her eyes she saw Percell lying naked next to her. She smiled and sighed happily. They had made love 3 times the night before. She ran her hands down her now naked body, softly touching herself. "Hmmm…" she was a bit sore, but she didn't care. It had felt so good, she could do it again right now. Beth closed her eyes and was almost asleep when she felt fingers touching her womanhood. "ooOOOOoooohhhh….." Danny quickly brought her to climax. "Oh, thank you…"

He leaned down and kissed her closed eyelids. "You're very welcome. And thank you for that wonderful evening we had last night. That was the best that I've ever had with a woman. Experienced or not." She rolled her now open eyes at him. "Seriously. It was so much better, because I'm in love with you."


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh Danny!" She squealed, "I love you too!" Danny was stretched out on his back when Beth took the sheets and all and rolled over on top of him, her legs straddling him. She put her hands on either side of his shoulders and pushed herself away from him, lowering her head to kiss him.

As they kissed, Percell reached up and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Their lips touching, tongues entangled. Beth smiled and pulled away, laying her head on Danny's shoulder. "This is awesome. I don't want to leave here. Think the Army would mind if we stayed here, and made a base here. You can be General."

Danny laughed, "I don't know if making love is considered part of the war effort."

"Damn. But that doesn't mean we can't do it again, right?"

Danny grunted, "Oy, I think I've created a monster. How long did you say that we get to stay here?"

"Well, Mckay had said something about staying two nights, but I don't know if he pulled it off or not…I'll ask him when I hear him walkin' around out there, otherwise I'm not moving from this spot."

"Oh, you think so, huh?" Danny tilted her head and began kissing her, then she lifted her head up above and before she realized what he'd done, she was the one laying on her back, Danny laying in between her legs.

"Oh, that was tricky, Mister Percell."

"Mmmm…better get used to it, future Mrs. Percell."

Beth smiled, "I love the sound of that. I'm so happy right now, Danny. So freaking happy."

"Me too. I never thought I'd find a love like this." He kissed her again, and she ran her hands up and down his back, then gently squeezed his ass cheeks.

"Ok, I've never seen someone with an ass like that before. God, I could just watch you work all day."

"Why would you wanna watch me work, when you could be the one that I'm working on?" Beth blushed deeply.

Danny got off the bed, "I think some of the others are getting up. Wanna go see if we have another day here or not?"

"Couldn't we just yell through the door, and just stay here the rest of the day?"

Danny shook his head as he grabbed his boxers and his pants from the floor, and began putting them on, "I'm starving, let's go ask, get some food and if you want we can spend the rest of the day in bed, k?"

Beth sighed, "Oh, fine." Beth opened up her duffel bag, and looked for her pajamas. She pulled out a pair of dark blue silkie bottoms, and a silkie light blue spaghetti strap top. She also pulled out a pair of black boy cut panties. "Danny, think I'd look cute in these?" Beth twirled them on her finger.

Danny growled at her as he made his way over to her. "Danny!" She yelped as she tried to run in the sheet that was still wrapped around her. She got stood on top of the bed. "Down boy!" He grabbed her and pulled her down to stand on the floor and leaned in and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"We'll never make it out of here if you don't watch it young lady." She laughed as she let the sheet fall with Percell still watching her. She slipped into the panties as she heard Danny grumbling. She pulled the top over her head, the slipped into the pajama pants. She grabbed her hair brush and pulled it through her hair, leaving her hair down. "Alright, let's go!"

Beth grabbed his hand and marched him out of the room and into the living room, "Morning all!" She cheered happily as everyone looked up at her, then at Danny. "Is Mckay up yet?"

Taylor smiled his wide smile at her, "Ya, him and Samantha are in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone."

"Thanks, Taylor. I'll be right back." She did an about face and pushed through the kitchen door, hearing a grunt.

"Hey! Watch it! My ass was by the door!" Beth laughed as she saw Mckay rubbing his rear end.


End file.
